Field
The described technology generally relates to a foldable display.
Description of the Related Technology
Foldable displays include a flexible display panel which can be folded or bent.
Since foldable displays are easy to carry when folded and can be unfolded to have a larger screen size, they can be used in various applications such as televisions, monitors, and the like as well as in mobile devices such as mobile phones, ultra-mobile personal computers (PCs), electronic books, and electronic newspapers.